Art,Love,and Japan
by Runa Gami
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke berteman dekat,tapi apa jadinya disaat Sasuke ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting,Naruto malah sedang marah padanya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya? Dan hal penting apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**Art,Love,and Japan**

**Chapter 1 : Family and Frienship**

**By : Runa Gami**

Gadis bersurai pirang itu masih terdiam ditempat yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Gerutu dan sumpah serapah (?) keluar dari bibir nya yang ranum. Berkali-kali ia mengetukkan jarinya dimeja yang ada dihadapannya. Ayolah,siapa sih yang tidak kesal jika harus menunggu setengah jam lebih sendirian? Bukankah itu akan terasa seperti orang hilang?

"Gaahh,Sasuke sialan!" Runtuknya (lagi).

Aura hitam terus menerus bertambah disekitarnya. "Lain kali,aku tidak akan datang tepat waktu."

Akhirnya,ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika seorang pelayan kembali mendatanginya. "Permisi,maaf mengganggu kembali. Apa anda tidak mau memesan?" Ucap pelayan itu.

"Maaf,nanti akan ku panggil jika aku akan memesan. Sekarang temanku belum datang. Cobalah mengerti."

Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang,ia memijit tengkuknya setelah sang pelayan yang malang itu pergi dari hadapannya. Sekali lagi ia menengok ponselnya yang tidak ada satu pesan atau telepon pun dari orang yang ia tunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu,meski sebenarnya ia merasa malu. Sudah datang ke kafe,duduk lama disana,tidak memesan apapun,dan sekarang pergi begitu saja? Poor Naru.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam datang ke kafe yang sama. Jas formal masih melekat di tubuhnya,peluh yang masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya tidak mengurangi wibawa dan rupanya yang sempurna. Matanya menjelajah kesetiap sudut,berusaa menemukan si pirang di tempat itu.

"Sial,aku terlambat lagi." Gumamnya.

.

.

Matanya terpejam. Sepasang earphone bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas putih yang sengaja ia bawa. Suasana sore yang nyaman membuat ide briliant nya mulai memuncah kembali. Gadis bersuarai pirang itu tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Tidak buruk." Gumamnya seraya kembali mencoret-coret gambar yang hampir jadi itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya. Ia segera melepas 1 _earphone_ nya dan menengok kebelakang.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali memasukan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Hn,sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

Sasuke beralih duduk disamping Naruto,ia menatap gambar yang tengah digambar oleh teman baiknya itu.

"Kau menggambar...ku?" Sasuke mengerenyit heran,tumben sekali Naruto mau melukisnya.

"Hn,seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Naruto sekenaknya. Matanya masih menatap lekat lukisan yang ia buat.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Tatap orang yang sedang bicara padamu,_Dobe_!" Sasuke mulai geram,ia merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto karena Naruto tetap fokus pada gambarnya.

".."

Sasuke mulai pasrah,Naruto akan susah diajak bicara jika moodnya sudah begini. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang sangat terlambat,itu semua karena aku harus menghadiri rapat dadakan penting perusahaan ayahku." Sasuke menghela nafas dalam,ia melirik Naruto yang masih saja berkutat dengan gambarnya.

"Ayolah,_Dobe_! Kau bukan anak TK kan?"

"Ya! Aku anak TK yang terlalu polos! Menunggu teman dekatnya datang,selama setengah jam lebih tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun dari orang yang ditunggu!" Naru menarik nafas dalam. "Setidaknya gambar yang aku buat ini mau menemaniku makan,meskipun ia tidak bisa mentraktirku."

Naruto mengakhiri celotehannya. Sasuke masih terdiam,ia tau ia memang yang salah disini. Menjanjikan akan datang tepat waktu dan tidak mengabarkan apapun jika ia akan terlambat.

"Maaf,_Dobe_." Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitas menggambarnya,ia memasukan semua peralatan yang sudah dikeluarkan tadi kedalam tas selempang kecilnya.

"Aku tau kau sibuk,Suke. Tapi aku juga ingin kau ada untukku." Lirih Naru seraya beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula.

Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa,ia hanya menatap nanar punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Bagaimana aku harus memberitahukan hal penting 'itu' jika ia sudah marah begini. Ck,sial!" Gumamnya lalu sedikit mengacak surai hitam kelamnya.

Drrt... Drrt..

Sasuke merogoh kantong jasnya. Menatap sebuah nama yang tertera pada layar _handphone_nya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan _handphone_canggihnya ke telinga kananya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"_Kau harus mengurus semuanya dari sekarang,Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau repot nantinya."_

"Ck,aku akan segera pulang."

Klik..

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya,Sasuke langsung menutup percakapan mereka. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau Sasuke sangat merasa jengkel,kesal,bingung,dan sedih dalam saat bersamaan. Tentunya topeng dinginnya selalu terpasang dengan rapih untuk menutupi semua perasaan kacaunya sekarang.

**TBC**

**Siapakah yang menelfon Sasuke? Apa yang harus dipersiapkan Sasuke? Dan apakah Naru mau memaafkan Sasuke?**

**Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnyaa... Jaa!**

**Jangan lupa Review nya ya minna! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaakkkk...

Runa ucapkan hontou ni arigatou senpai! Buat senpai yang udah menyempatkan diri me review fanfic gaje buatan Runa.

Balasan review :

NamikazeUchiha : ya,ini sudah Runa lanjut kok

LNaruSasu : Aduh.. Runa bukan senpai.. Runa masih junior disini.. :D Arigatou untuk review nya!

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Yosh! Boleh ko,senpai! Ya,Runa sengaja ngebuat Sasu sedikit merasakan penderitaan *Dijitak Sasu* hehe.. Arigatou review nya!

ultimatekuuga : Nih udah dilanjut.. Arigatou untuk review nya!

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**Art,Love,and Japan**

**Chapter 2 : Bad or Good News?**

**By : Runa Gami**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai membuatnya leluasa meluapkan kekesalannya.

Perasaan yang kalut membuatnya sedikit gelap mata,banyak kendaraan lain yang hampir saja tertabrak olehnya. Meski ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan terarah,namun tetap saja kecepatannya tidak dapat di toleransi.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat dihalaman rumah yang lumayan besar dan elegan. Ia turun perlahan dari mobil mewahnya dan menatap bimbang ke arah rumah itu.

"Uchiha-sama!" Penjaga rumah itu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempatnya semula.

"Mencari Naruto,Uchiha-sama?" Tanya penjaga rumah itu.

"Hn,dia sudah pulang,Iruka-san?"

Iruka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya,dia ada didalam." Lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah besar Namikaze.

.

.

"Narruuttttooooooo! Kembalikan ponselku,bodoh!"

"Tidak mau! Kasih tau nama pacar Sakura-chan dulu,baru Naru kasih ponselnya."

"Gaaahh! Awas kau Naruto!"

Sakura mengejar Naruto yang berlari kesana kemari. Sementara Hinata? Ya,dia hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada buku ilmiahnya yang baru.

"Tangkap aku kalau ka—"

Brukk..

"Ittai- eh?"

Mata Naruto sedikit membulat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "Sasuke?"

"Jangan berlari di rumah,Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan seraya mengusap kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur.

"Ini rumahku,terserah aku dong!"

"Tapi itu berbahaya!"

"Tidak selama kau tidak ada disini!"

"Itu ga ada hubungannya!"

"Ada!"

"Engga!"

"Ada!"

"Engga!"

"Ad—"

Brraakkk...

"Berhenti berdebat atau tulang kalian akan berakhir seperti kursi ini!" Sakura menghancurkan kursi dari kayu jati itu dengan mudah. Tatapannya nyalang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempat yang sama—duduk—

"Glek.."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke diam. Mereka mulai berdiri dan saling memberikan lirikan tajam,tanpa berkata apapun Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Sakura yang sempat ia rebut lalu berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya,Sasuke?" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hn."

"Ada masalah apa? Perlu ku bantu?"

Ternyata Sakura mulai merasa iba pada Sasuke. Ia tahu,masalah yang Sasuke hadapi ini sangat berat. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku. Ceritakan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke London besok."

"Hah?"

Sakura terdiam,apa yang dikatakan Sasuke amat sangat membuatnya syok. Besok? London? Naruto marah?

"Jadi—Naruto marah padamu karena ini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelahnya. "Bukan,ia marah karena aku terlambat menemui dan mentraktirnya di cafe."

Gubraakk..

Keringat sebesar butiran jagung muncul dipelipis lebar Sakura. "Karena itu?" Gumamnya.

"Katakan padanya,aku minta maaf. Dan mulai besok,gambar yang ia buat akan menggantikanku menemaninya." Ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan Naruto? Sekaligus untuk menjelaskan semua yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan." Nasihat Sakura.

Namun,Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menggubris perkataan Sakura. Sakura terdiam,ia masih merasa iba pada Sasuke. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Lirihnya.

Tanpa ia ketahui,seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. ia hanya diam,dan berekspresi datar. "Sasuke.." Lirihnya pelan.

**TBC**

**Huaaa... Hontou ni Gomen'nasai.. Runa minta maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuskan -_- Runa mencoba membuat chapter ini sekilat mungkin. Tapi karena Runa harus prakerin sampai bulan Desember nanti,Runa agak sedikit terhambat untuk melanjutkan chapter2 selanjutnya. Semoga para readers memaklumi yaa..**

**Yosh,jangan lupa reviewnyaa... ^^b**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay.. Hay.. Runa kembali lagi! Ini dia chpater 3 yang udah Runa buat. Semoga para readers semua puas yaa..**

**Balasan review:**

**Guest** : Engga ko,Naruto sama Sasuke belum pacaran ^^. Runa emang sengaja ngebuat mereka saling bersikap dingin. Hihi.. Arigatou untuk review nya..

**akuma jizo** : Ini sudah dilanjut **^^. **Arigatoureviewnya..

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** : hehe... Poor Sasuke.. ^^ arigatou reviewnya senpai..

**LNaruSasu** : Hehe,maaf ya senpai karena chapter sebelumnya pendek ^^ Arigatou pujiannya.. ^^

**Lord Capric** : Haduh? Iya nih,Runa lagi ngirit2 buat fiksi.. haha.. Iya,Runa sengaja ngebuat Naruto jadi egois,biar sifat Naruto sama Sasuke sedikit sama ^^. Arigatou reviewnya senpai.

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**Art,Love,and Japan**

**Chapter 3 : Iiwake Maybe?**

**By : Runa Gami**

"Menyesal telah marah padanya,Naru?"

Suara Hinata pelan,namun cukup membuat Naruto tersentak. Naruto tidak mengira Sasuke akan pergi jauh,dan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu,Hinata?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak Sasuke mengatakan ia akan pergi ke London."

Naruto kembali diam,ia tahu ia yang paling egois. Tidak seharusnya ia marah karena hal sepele seperti itu. Ingin meminta maaf? Ah—lagi-lagi egonya kembali membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

"Huft.." Hinata menghela nafas,ia bersedekap dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok. "Kesempatan baik tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya,Naruto."

"Jangan menasihatiku,Hinata." Ucapnya tegas lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya pasrah melihat sikap egois sahabatnya itu.

"Pasti nanti kamu akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Sasuke,Naruto." Gumam Hinata.

Hinata pun beralih menghampiri Sakura. "Sepertinya perjalanan hidup mereka akan berat,Sakura." Ucapnya seraya menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya,aku rasa begitu."

.

.

Mata _shappire_ itu enggan untuk menutup,padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam.

Ternyata perasaan kalut dan otaknya yang masih bekerja keras memikirkan sesuatu,membuat mata indah itu enggan menutup.

Naruto hanya berbaring di ranjang _queen size_ nya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Sasuke—"

"Ugh.."

Pusing yang amat sangat menyiksa tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Ia memijit pelan keningnya,namun itu tidak merubah apapun. Kepalanya masih saja terasa pening.

"Naruto!"

Naruto melirik pintu kamarnya. _'Siapa malam-malam begini datang kekamarku?'_

Masih memegang keningnya dengan tangan kiri,Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Cklek..

"Naruto,kami berniat menginap. Karena orang tuamu baru saja menelpon kami—"

"Kamu kenapa,Naruto?" Hinata menyela ucapan Sakura. Hinata tau,Naruto tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang.

"Aku—"

Bruukk..

"Naruto!"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Namun sebelum ia menubruk lantai,Hinata dan Sakura menahannya.

Hinata dan Sakura segera memapah tubuh Naruto kembali ke kasurnya. Sakura mengecek kening Naruto. "Dia demam." Gumamnya.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu Sasuke?"

Hinata hanya diam,lalu beranjak pergi entah mau kemana.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'iya'." Ucap Sakura seraya menekan tombol keypad _hanphone_ nya.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu teleponnya diangkat oleh Sasuke. Dan ketika diangkat..

"Sasuke! Naruto demam!" Tanpa basa-basi,Sakura langsung membicarakan topik utamanya dengan nada meninggi.

"_Kau serius,Sakura? Baiklah aku akan kesana!_"

"A.. Tidak usah,aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja."

"_Aku tetap akan kesana!_"

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Orang tua Naruto sedang tidak ada."

"_Aku tidak perduli._"

"Huh,terserah kau lah."

Sakura menggerutu,ia cukup kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke. Yah,salah dia juga sih kenapa ia menelfon Sasuke? Jelas sajalah Sasuke khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Hinata datang membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya diam. "Untuk apa kau membawa itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Ck,kau itu bodoh atau apa sih!? Ini untuk mengompres Naruto,agar suhu panasnya turun." Jawab Hinata seraya meletakkan handuk basah di kening Naruto.

"Oh." Gumam Sakura seraya manggut-manggut(?).

"Suke—" Gumam Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hah?" Hinata dan Sakurapun serempak melihat Naruto. "Dia mengigau?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah— Ternyata kau masih menyukai Sasuke,Naruto." Ucap Sakura seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?" Suara britone itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah pintu. "Sasuke? A—Tidak,Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Iya,aku hanya bercanda!" Ucap Sakura gelagapan.

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai menghampiri Naruto yang masih terpejam. Mimik mukanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Maaf." Gumamnya saat ia sudah disamping Naruto.

"Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu,Sasuke." Ucap Hinata seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. *Sasuke senyum didepan orang lain? Sejak kaaapppaann?* (author juga ga tau sejak kapan Sasuke suka senyum -_-)

Hening..

Ruangan itu mendadak hening,mereka tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari. Namun para penjaga(?) Naruto masih berada di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka tertidur dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sakura tertidur di sofa kecil yang berada di pojok kamar,Hinata tidur di karpet dengan keadaan duduk seraya menyender ditembok,sementara kakinya diluruskan. Dan Sasuke,ia tertidur duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Dan ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Suke—" Naruto kembali mengigau. Dan ternyata suara Naruto membuat Sasuke terbangun. Ia segera mengusap lembut puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aku disini." Ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan pergi," Lirih Naruto. Perlahan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

".."

Sasuke terdiam,hatinya terasa tersayat melihat Naruto seperti ini. Tapi,bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tekadnya untuk kuliah di London sudah bulat,karena ia adalah penerus perusahaan ayahnya.

Onyx kelam itu terpejam sesaat. Didalam otaknya terngiang semua kenangan Naruto dan dirinya. Ini begitu berat,ia tidak bisa mengecewakan ayahnya dan ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Naruto lagi. Sasuke tersenyum sesaat lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Sudah waktunya pulang,karena beberapa jam lagi London akan menunggu kedatangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum getir,sekali lagi ia menatap Naruto yang masih gelisah dalam tidurnya. Onyx kelam itu menutup sesaat lalu kembali terbuka,tangannya yang memegang handle pintu pun terlihat bergetar. Perlahan namun pasti,Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Naruto sepelan mungkin.

"Maaf,Dobe." Lirihnya.

Sementara Naruto,ia masih meneteskan air matanya dalam tidur. Ia terus saja menangis,namun matanya masih terpejam rapat. "Sasuke—" Igau nya.

.

.

_Mengarungi sungai impian, perahu ini dengan perlahan tiba di tepi sebelum fajar tiba..  
Menginjakkan kaki sebagai langkah pertama pada daratan baru ini.._

_Jika mendengarkannya dengan seksama.._  
_Kamu dapat mendengar di balik angin itu, kan?_  
_Meski dalam masa-masa yang sulit.._  
_Seseorang akan ada untukmu.._

_Di dalam kabut yang tebal.._  
_Sebuah cahaya bersinar di kejauhan.._  
_Pasti, sebelum malam berakhir.._  
_Kamu dapat meraih tempat yang kamu impikan.._

_Di dalam kabut yang tebal..  
Setetes air mata jatuh mengarungi samudranya..  
Kamu dapat mendengarnya,bukan?  
Suara isakanku yang mengalun mengantarkan langkahmu.._

_Dan ketika kau kembali..  
Dapat ku pastikan,  
Semua akan terlupakan.._

_Biar debu yang menjadi saksinya..  
Kau dan aku tidak dapat terkenang kembali..  
Semua akan terlupakan,seiring dengan berjalannya sang waktu.._

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin berpamitan dengan Naru-chan?"

"Hn."

Mikoto _aka_ Ibu Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelahnya. "Ada apa sih dengan kalian?"

".."

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin memberitahukan masalah yang dia alami dengan Naruto,tapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin masalah kecil ini menjadi rumit dengan campur tangan orang lain. Akhirnya ia terdiam,sampai panggilan untuk penerbangan menuju London memaksanya untuk beranjak dan berpamitan dengan keluarganya.

"Hati-hati disana,Otouto." Itachi menjentikan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya ke dahi Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal.

"Pulanglah ketika liburan." Sang ayah menambahkan. Wajahnya yang biasanya tegas namun terlihat gurat kebangga sekarang.

Selesai berpamitan,Sasuke segera menarik koper besarnya. Langkah nya sedikit berat,fikirannya masih terus terngiang soal keadaan Naruto. _'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' _Gumamnya dalam hati.

Didalam pesawat,Sasuke hanya menatap langit biru yang warnanya hampir sama dengan warna mata Naruto. Yah,tidak dapat Sasuke pungkiri lagi ia sangat ingin melihat Naruto sekarang. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat,karena ia tidak dapat kembali lagi.

.

.

_Shappire_ itu menatap kosong taman yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak ada air mata,apalagi suara isakan. Yang ada hanyalah wajah pucat yang datar. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai sedikit acak-acakan akibat angin yang menerpanya. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaket hangatnya,namun jaket itu tidak dapat menghangatkan hatinya.

"Aku—memang salah." Lirihnya.

**TBC**

Sasuke pergi? Naru masih sakit,tapi kelihatan kaya orang stres ya? Hayoo.. gimana kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya? Akankah Naruto dapat mengikhlas kan Sasuke yang telah pergi mengejar impiannya di London? Dan apakah Naruto dan Sasuke dapat bertemu kembali?

**Runa tunggu review dari para readers semua! **

**Dan Runa mengucapkan Arigatou untuk Review senpai di chapter kemarin ^^"**


End file.
